Banish
| image = | rarity = Rare | type = Combat Instant | casting_cost = + up to 80 | research_cost = | effects = Each in the targeted Fantastic Unit must Resist at a penalty of or be destroyed. Every extra invested into this spell reduces the target's Resistance score by a further . }} :This article is about the Sorcery spell called "Banish". For the act of banishing a rival wizard from the game world, see Banishment. Banish is a Rare Combat Instant belonging to the realm. It may only be cast during combat, and must be targeted at an enemy Fantastic Unit. For the spell will attempt to destroy each in the targeted unit. Each figure must succeed a Resistance roll at a penalty of , else be destroyed immediately. Up to additional Mana points may be spent on increasing this Resistance penalty, with every adding . Effects Banish attempts to banish a targeted Fantastic Unit. The spell may be cast with additional input to increase its chance of success. Banishment When Banish is cast at an enemy Fantastic Unit during combat, the spell will attempt to sever the link connecting the unit to the game world. If successful, this will result in one or more from the targeted unit disappearing back to their home plane. Upon casting, each in the target unit must immediately make a roll against its Resistance score, at a penalty of . The game rolls a random number between 1 and 10, and if that number is higher than the unit's current Resistance value -3, the figure that failed the roll will be destroyed immediately - disappearing permanently. This is repeated for every figure in the unit. Units that succeed their roll are completely unharmed. The casting wizard may add to the spell before casting, to increase the penalty inflicted on the target's Resistance score. Every extra Mana spent on the spell beyond its basic Casting Cost will reduce the target's resistance by an extra , making it harder for that unit to survive its roll. In fact, extra Mana must be spent to have any chance to Banish a unit that has or higher. In other words, if the spell cannot reduce the target's Resistance to less than , it has no chance of banishing any in that target. If the target is a , banished figures may be brought back to life as the unit heals - whether during or after combat. Naturally, if the entire unit is banished (as is often the case with ), it cannot be healed and may only be brought back with Raise Dead or similar spells. Usage Banish may only be cast during combat, for a basic Casting Cost of . It must be targeted at an Fantastic Unit. Attempts to target this spell at a Normal Unit or Hero will result in a pop-up error message, though the spell may still be canceled without wasting its Casting Cost. The casting Wizard may add up to to the spell's Casting Cost in order to increase its potency. Every beyond the spell's base cost of will add a penalty to the target's Resistance score, increasing the chance for the spell's success. The casting Wizard may not spend more than he has in his Mana pool, nor spend more than his current remaining Spell Skill allows. Although it is possible to cast this spell with anywhere between and extra mana, you will only get the extra for spending Mana in multiples of 15. Therefore, you should cast it with , , , and so forth - Values in between are wasteful. This also means that is the most extra Mana you should ever spend on casting this spell, if you do not wish to waste Mana needlessly. Banish is shown on screen as an expanding blast of white-colored magical energy emanating from the center of the target unit. When the animation completes, any killed by the effect will disappear from their unit. Acquisition As a Rare spell, Banish may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Banish during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Banish has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Banish spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Banish is one of the most potent ways to get rid of enemy Fantastic Units. It can also potentially destroy very-powerful creatures like the Great Drake, Demon Lord and so forth - though plenty of extra may be required to reduce their score to a level low enough to give this spell any chance of working. Consider casting additional Resistance-lowering spell effects prior to attempting Banishment. Category:Combat Instants Category:Sorcery